Fever
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Deidara REALLY hated the cold. [DeiTobi fluff fic]


Fever

AngolMoaChan

**My plot bunny for Yuruginai Shinrai is uh...dead. So…ANOTHER DEITOBI! YAY! XD**

**(oooh, and now that I'm looking over this, I generally left out Deidei's noises...(stop thinking perverted thoughts you bad fangirls! DX) as in his 'un!' or his 'yeah' or even his 'hmm'. So...yeah. Use your imaginations!**

**NOT THAT WAY! Oiieee...)**

**Naruto does not belong to me. I just like to play with the characters. :3**

**-**

"AHHH-CHOO!"

Deidara sniffled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, throwing a fiery glare to no one in particular. He and Tobi had were on their way back from Yukikagure, on a trip to gain aerial maps for Leader. Of course, it was _Yuki_kagure, and it snowed.

A lot.

Deidara hated the cold. Really hated it. Snow, he could somewhat stand, the way it gracefully drifted to the ground, then disappeared in a droplet of icy water, a forest colored circle on the pale green grass. It was, after all, his kind of transience, his type of art.

…Of course, he would like the snow more if it was less cold. Deidara sneezed again, and his partner asked worriedly, "Senpai, are you alright?"

"Yes Tobi. I'm fantastic." He replied, not even bothering to mask the sarcasm in his voice. Deidara 'hrmph-ed' and turned back to the controls of their current mode of transportation, said artwork from earlier. Just as Deidara was about to sneeze again, a white cloth was dropped in front of his face.

He blinked and stared at itfor a moment, then it shook, and he heard Tobi say, "Senpai, it's a handkerchief."

"I knew that you idiot!" he grumbled and swiped the cloth out of the black gloved hand. Sneezing again, Deidara blew his nose and groaned, "Ugh…"

"Senpai, I knew it, you're getting sick!" Suddenly, Deidara felt a warm hand on his forehead, pushing up his hitae-ate and brushing against his bare skin. The hand pulled away quickly and Tobi clucked like a mother hen, "You're burning up, senpai!"

He made an angry noise in reply and turned back to his bird, trying to tune out Tobi's incessant babble about his clothes. A while passed, and soon they touched down about a mile from the hideout, per Leader-sama's new orders. The two were stuck walking the last mile, and Deidara couldn't help but curse, because it was _still cold._

Wrapping his cloak around him tighter, he watched Tobi walk in front of him, the trail of his scarves blowing in the--

Wait. Scarves? Deidara squinted and realized that there were two idiots in front of him instead of one. Tilting his head as to figure out when this new development had occurred, Deidara stumbled forward and...WHAM.

The S-class artist extrordainre walked into a tree.

Tobi gasped and whirled around, "Senpai!"

He groaned and lifted himself off of the cold ground, putting a hand on his forehead, "Ow..."

"Senpai, are you okay?!"

"Yes, Tobi. I'm fine. In fact, I'm _fucking _dandy." Deidara growled and started to stand up, only to collapse to the ground again.

Tobi hurried to his side and fretted, "Aww, jeez, senpai, you're really sick! Here, I have an idea!"

Deidara felt the sensation of weightlessness for a few moments, then a look of murder crossed over his face as he realized what was going on.

Tobi was giving him a piggyback ride.

_...oh, HELL no._ Deidara hit Tobi over the head hard and growled, "Put me down you dumbass!"

The masked man looked back at him, and for a moment, Deidara swore he could see him grinning, "Sorry, can't do that, senpai! You'll fall!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I do!" he chirped, and started to walk at fairly speedy pace.

Deidara made an unhappy noise and was going to sulk, but sighed as he realized he really was sleepy...and he ached everywhere, like how he felt whenever one of his projects accidentally exploded thanks to certain annoyances named Tobi. Growling, Deidara let his head fall on Tobi's, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

--

It was a little while later when Deidara felt a hand on his shoulder. He mumbled something about 'exploding cats...hmm' and snuggled deeper into the oddly spiky headed pillow he was lying on. Suddenly, he heard a voice call gently, "Senpai..."

_Was that danna? No…too annoying..._Deidara suddenly snapped awake. He looked up from his rather high perch and noticed Leader and his partner staring at him. Deidara yelped and hit Tobi over the head hard, "Put me down dammit!"

Tobi did so, then said, "Leader-sama wants the maps, senpai, and you hid them under your cloak somewhere, so..."

Deidara blinked a few times and registered what Tobi had said, then nodded, "Oh...right." Relieved that the masked shinobi hadn't attempted to search for the scroll, he pulled it out and handed it to Pein, "Here you go"

Pein rolled up the map and nodded curtly at them. They quickly exited the room, Tobi supporting Deidara, much to his protest. He looked over at the blue haired girl next to him and muttered, "I knew there was something going on with them..."

--

Tobi carefully helped Deidara over to his bed, then helped him sit, "Okay, senpai, stay right here! I'll go get some medicine"

The artist nodded dully and pulled the black covers up to his chin, snuggling deep into the warmth of the mildly flat pillow. He momentarily cursed Kakuzu for keeping the heat so low, then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

--

Deidara was awoken a few moments later by a very delicious smell. Following his nose, he looked up and saw Tobi carrying a tray full of something, "…dumbass?"

"What is it senpai?"

"…Are those cinnamon rolls?"

He nodded, and held out the tray of thick, gooey rolls, as well as a small mug beside it, "I asked Zetsu-san about what he always did when he had a cold, but he said something about human bodies, so I asked Kisame-san, and he said cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate."

Deidara blinked at him sleepily-it was obvious he had only comprehended about half of that sentence, "Dumbass?" 

"Yes senpai?"

"Shut up and give me one of those. I'm starving."

Tobi made a happy noise and immediately cut one open, "Here you go, senpai! Make sure you take the pills too."

He nodded and quickly gulped down two cinnamon rolls, the entire cup of hot cocoa, and the two pills. With a satisfied noise, he murmured, "Thanks Tobi…" and rolled back under the blankets, fast asleep.

Tobi looked on in concern, quietly picking up the dishes, _He actually said thank you to me? Senpai must really be sick…_

Still, with a smile, he pulled off his orange mask and leaned forward, gently kissing Deidara's forehead, "Sleep well senpai...and you're welcome"

--

**HA! I finally finished this damn thing! I've been working on it for forever! XDDD**


End file.
